TOASession006
Day 30, 23 Flamerule 8:28 PM] DM: Ok! It's Day 30, 23 Flamerule in the year of the purple dragons. It's night time, but you can't really tell considering the giant ball of magical flame not far above your current position. You're at the top of Firefinger, just after dispatching and running off the pterafolk who were roosting here. PM Briar: Briar wipes pterafolk blood off of her sword and slides it back into its sheath. "I'm glad this little room existed. Might've gone a lot different otherwise." PM Kelania: Kelania stretches to crack her back and begins to pick up her scattered arrows. PM Kelania: "You can say that again..." PM Splint: "That was too easy..." PM DM: You're 300' off the ground in a small crumbling stone tower full of crude nests and a couple wooden chests. PM Kelania: "Anyone see the mask around here?" PM Splint: Splint will open up one of the chests PM Kelania: Kel also will start searching chests PM DM: Give me some Investigation checks. PM Splint: ((6)) PM Kelania: (1, lol) PM DM: Wow. PM Splint: ((holy)) PM Kelania: ((all my stats except for dex are..... bad)) PM DM: Well, the good news is you find a cloth-wrapped wooden mask that resembles a stylized tiger's face. You find a spell scroll, two gems, and a nice pile of coin. 500sp and 700 cp. PM Splint: "Jackpot!" PM Kelania: "That looks like our mask!" PM Splint: ((So I guess we split up the coins into 5)) PM Splint: ((100 sp and 140 cp each)) PM Briar: "Huh. Neat. Wonder why the mask's so important to Azaka." PM Briar: Briar doesn't expect to find much, but she gives the pterafolk leader a quick once-over to see if it has anything especially interesting. PM Kelania: "I hope our client is still cowering halfway down the tower." PM DM: He wasn't wearing clothes so he has no real pockets or anything to carry stuff in. PM Briar: "Hey, she got us this far." PM Briar: "A little bit of cowering is deserved." PM Kelania: "Hey, at least we made short work of these fools without her help..." PM Briar: "Only thing to do for it is to go down, I guess. At night, in the wind, down the three-hundred-foot tower." PM Briar: "Fun!" PM Splint: "At least we can drop down ropes now" PM DM: I mean, you could always camp here in the nests that pterafolk might decide to come back to. PM Splint: ((if we do, can we assume that Zaka will still be waiting were she is?)) PM Briar: Briar groans. "Ugh, the ropes. Do we have any way of getting them back once we've climbed down one?" PM Briar: "Because we used one rope for two chimneys." PM Kelania: "Hopefully we don't encounter any more 300 foot towers on our way back." PM Splint: "I guess last person down will have to go without a rope" PM Kelania: "Just tuck and roll" PM Splint: ((DM?)) PM Briar: Briar begins her descent. PM Kelania: ((I say we just go ahead down)) PM DM: You can make whatever predictions about her you want. You don't know for sure. PM Splint: ((alright the, lets just head down)) PM DM: Ok, so who's going to untie the rope and go down last? PM Kelania: ((what check would it be to do that.... safely?)) PM DM: Athletics PM Briar: (also, is it possible to discern what the spell on the spell scroll is?) PM DM: If you are of a class that has access to that spell, you can tell what it is just by looking at it. PM Briar: Briar looks at it . PM DM: You're not sure. PM Briar: "Are we sure this scroll isn't gibberish?" PM Splint: "Let's have the wizard look at it." PM Splint: "Oh right, we don't have one!" PM Briar: "Maybe Xandala will know." PM DM: Darvin, glancing over, says, "That's a good one for figuring out where you're going." PM Briar: (praise darvin) PM Splint: "You can read that?"" PM Briar: "I was hoping it might be a good one for jumping off a tall tower and landing safely." PM DM: Darvin: "Kind of. It's really powerful, so I wouldn't want to try to read it, but... maybe someday." PM Briar: (alright folks, i'll do the descent last with the rope, but if briar falls to her death i'll haunt you) PM Splint: ((I'll go down second last and give you Guidance)) PM DM: Go ahead and give me the check then. PM Briar: "Look out below!" PM Briar: (20) PM Splint: ((nice)) PM DM: The rest of you climb down with assistance and manage to do so pretty easily. The rope falls behind Splint and Briar follows after it without issue. PM Briar: "Man, my muscles are going to be sore tomorrow. Just in time for a day of rowing!" PM Splint: "Ugh..more rowin'..." PM DM: Then you all traipse across the opening to the ladder headed down and you've gotta shimmy across the narrow ledge. How are you doing it? PM Splint: ((how did we do it last time?)) PM Briar: Briar will allow the others to tie themselves together if they wish, and use the opportunity to inch across at a crawl without anyone to watch her. PM Briar: (there was talk last time of people tying themselves to one another but honestly i have no clue if yall actually did it) PM DM: Briar's going without holding? PM Briar: (at a very slow, careful, low-to-the-ground pace) PM Splint: ((How far is this narrow ledge?)) PM DM: Haha, ok. You can get there, very, very slowly. PM DM: About 50' from ladder to ledge. PM Splint: ((how far could Briar throw a rope?)) PM Briar: (if i remember right, it involves a blind corner) PM Kelania: Kel cautiously sprints across after Briar PM DM: Sprints? PM Kelania: ((sprint is strong)) PM Briar: "Where's Darvin with a torch when you need him? Hey, Azaka, are you still here?" PM Kelania: ((a jog)) PM Briar: (enjoy getting thrown off the tower) PM Kelania: ((a classic, careful, low to the ground jog)) PM DM: Luckily, no wind gusts threaten to pull you off, so you're ok. PM Splint: "Here we go...gulp" PM Splint: ((I'll cautiously and slowly inch may way across the ledge)) PM DM: Splint and Radzwe also are lucky. Darvin not so much. But he's a ninja, so he makes it safe anyway. PM DM: Azaka is sitting against a wall inside, frustratedly picking at an arrow's fletching. She stands when Briar reenters. PM Briar: "How were you doing that in the pitch-black? We got your mask." PM Kelania: ((lol)) PM Kelania: "You missed all the action up there." PM DM: She doesn't answer the question. "Give it to me, please." PM Briar: (once of you chest-searchers has it, i assume) PM Kelania: "Are you going to take off once I hand it over?" PM Kelania: ((I failed that roll, splint probably actually has it)) 8:58 PM] Briar: "Hey, she wouldn't do that! Probably." PM DM: She frowns. "I told you I would be your guide if you did this for me." PM Splint: "Darvin here is a good tracker, just so y'know..." PM Kelania: "I expected your help up there, is all." PM Kelania: Kelania looks down at the mask and turns it over in her hands. PM Kelania: "Fine." PM Briar: "You guys are kind of mistrusting." PM Kelania: and she hands it over. PM DM: Azaka takes it quickly, but then handles it with care as she tucks it into her small pack. "Thank you. Should we return to your mage companion?" PM Splint: "Let's go!" PM DM: You climb back down, Briar charms the spiders again, and you find yourselves back at the camp with Xandala for your long rest. PM Briar: "Oh, land. I'll never take you for granted again." PM Briar: "Azaka, are there a lot of three-hundred-foot fiery towers in Chult?" PM DM: She shakes her head. "No, most were destroyed. They were once used to send messages." PM Kelania: "By those dino-folk?" PM Briar: She perks up. "Really? That's neat! Wish I'd known before the climb; knowing might've made it a little more bearable." PM DM: Azaka: "Spellplague." PM Kelania: "Right. That." PM Briar: "Alright, so. A new day ahead, limitless possibilities. Where do we want to go?" PM Briar: "It sounds like something's going on at Mezro, or we could go looking for those Flaming Fist." PM DM: Darvin: "Or back to Nyanzaru to resupply." PM Kelania: "Maybe I can flash my badge and get them to stop robing people." PM Briar: "It looks like there's this 'Port Castigliar' that's closer. Would they have supplies, do you think?" PM Splint: "We could cash in our loot and stock up on potions" PM Radzwe: "There was someplace Azaka mentioned about seeing a Naga way back when I think" PM DM: She points at the far northwest part of the map. "It is far, but worth the journey." PM Briar: "Why is that?" PM Radzwe: "when we asked about the Death curse, she mentioned it" PM Briar: "Oh. Answers." PM Splint: "Azaka, is that place on the coastline, or in the middle of the jungle?" PM DM: Azaka: "This side of the mountains." PM Briar: "Well, I can keep going, but I don't know how much bug salve you all bought." PM Kelania: "Radzwe's been hoarding the stuff." PM Kelania: ((would I know camp righteous?)) PM Splint: "I think we could head back to port Nyan. That's already north, so after we resupply, all we'd have to do is head west." PM DM: No, but you'd know where Fort Beluarian is, more or less. PM Briar: "If we went to this Castigliar, though, we could stop by Mezro on the way and see what's up with that." PM Briar: "It's east, but it also looks about half as far away." PM DM: Though, I suppose they ARE on the map. The map has everything you can see on it. PM Kelania: ((I meant the faction in control of it)) PM Briar: "Although ... we have this whole canoe. Maybe going back the way we came is the better idea." PM Kelania: ((sounds like it could be the fist :stuck_out_tongue:)) PM Splint: ((is the Flame fist stationed at Mezro or something?)) PM DM: Oh, then no. You can only see what's on the map, not info about it. PM Briar: (mezro is the place that those travelers we met alluded to) PM Radzwe: "I thought everyone we asked said there was nothing left at Mezro?" PM Briar: (or at least, one got cut off after saying mez-) PM Splint: ((eh...then i don't know if its worth going out of the way for)) PM Splint: ((might not even be related to the main mission)) PM Kelania: "Azaka what's up with Port Castigliar?" PM DM: She shrugs. "I've never been." PM Kelania: "Don't have any family out there? Alright..." PM Briar: "I just don't love the idea of going past ground we've already covered when there's so much jungle to go through. But maybe it's the best thing to do." PM Kelania: "We could stop at Port Nyanzaru and then head further north to the fort..." PM Kelania: "Maybe they'd give us a boat we could use to get to this cool place Azaka knows?" PM Kelania: "Sorry Briar." PM Briar: "Please, no boats." PM Splint: "I ain't too keen on getting to know every nook and cranny of this green hellhole..." PM Briar: "It's on this side of the mountains, anyways." PM DM: "Orolunga is not on the water. Unless you want to climb mountains, walking is better." PM Briar: "Well, no matter what we do after, it sounds like we're agreed on the going-back part of it." PM Kelania: "I feel like I'm getting pretty good at climbing." PM Kelania: "There's two camps west of here..." PM Kelania: "Those your folks Splint?" PM Splint: "I don't think the Golden Lion have any outposts here." PM Briar: "I think maybe we could go back to the port, do what we need to do there, then lug the canoe west to this 'soshenstar' and take that to wherever gets us closest." PM Splint: "And Bahamut knows where my party is now..." PM Kelania: "Alright, sounds like a plan." PM Splint: "Guess we could just ask Azaka the fastest way to her Orolunga friend." PM DM: She shrugs. "Jungle is jungle. It would take a long time though. A month, maybe." PM Kelania: ((I do think even Kel is starting to get worried about her whole "report to fort beluarian" thing)) PM Radzwe: ((Do we still have our boats?)) PM Splint: "Yep. Jungle is jungle..." PM DM: Boat, yes. PM Briar: "Back to port, then." PM Briar: "It also wouldn't hurt to find a way to, er, get money, once we're back in town. Everyone seems to want a lot of it." PM DM: You hunker down for your long rest. Go ahead and reset everything, and I need a CON save from Radzwe. PM Kelania: ((healed 8 from hit dice)) PM DM: You get full hp back after a long rest, and you regain 1 hit dice. PM Kelania: ((ah, okay)) Day 31, 24 Flamerule PM DM: Day 31, 24 Flamerule. It's pouring rain and Azaka's staring at it with a glare. I still need a CON save from @Radzwe and I need pace and destination. The rain will impact your perception checks and missile weapon ranges are halved. PM Briar: (normal pace, i guess? i think we're agreed about going downriver) PM Kelania: ((yep)) PM Splint: (yes) PM Briar: "So, Kel. How important is this report-to-base thing? Think you could send them a message saying you're investigating an evil curse, or not?" PM Kelania: "I imagine that I'm going to go report and then they'll tell me to investigate the evil curse." PM Radzwe: ((10)) PM Splint: "In that case, you're better off just solving the curse on your own, then reporting back and pick up a nice promotion." PM Kelania: "I also have a message from a Flame I'm supposed to bring to the Blaze here." PM Radzwe: "We have a bit of a clock to solve the curse before our benefactor dies of the curse" PM Briar: "Are all the names like that?" PM Briar: "Flame and Blaze and whatnot. Are the recruits called Embers?" PM Kelania: "Trust me, I think it's as pretentious as you do." PM Kelania: "Get this, they're 'Fists.'" PM Briar: "Huh." PM Kelania: "Which I guess, I am, now." PM Briar: "Still use swords and all, though, right?" PM Radzwe: Radzwe asks Azaka, "My vision's blurred, I'm shivering, and I feel disoriented." 9:31 PM] Radzwe: "what would cause that?" PM Kelania: "Well I use a bow, but yeah, mostly." PM Briar: (is radzwe asking this privately, or in a context where the rest of us can hear?) PM Radzwe: (Pretty much where everyone can hear) PM DM: She peers at Radzwe. "I am not familiar with goblins, but I would guess shivering sickness. Probably the stirges." PM Radzwe: (Just directing it to the person who would most likely have an answer) PM Kelania: "Yikes, that doesn't sound pleasant." PM Radzwe: "Stupid bloodsuckers" PM Briar: Briar gives Radzwe a wary look. "Oh no, you aren't. No vomiting in the canoe." She holds a gauntlet to his shoulder and infuses healing. PM Splint: "Oof...yeah...you'd look too good there buddy..." PM DM: Radzwe's magically feeling much better. All effects neutralized by five measly lay on hands points. PM Radzwe: Radzwe bows his head in thanks to Briar PM Briar: "Now if only I could cure the heat from this armor." PM Kelania: "That fabric not working for you?" PM Briar: "I think it might if it were a desert. Here it just kind of adds an extra, damp layer." PM Kelania: "It is pretty fashionable, though." PM Briar: "That's just me at all times." PM DM: You travel a bit and Darvin apologizes for taking you down the wrong direction a bit. The rain's just really heavy and it's hard to see. But you make camp at the end of the day with no issues. PM Briar: "Remember the golden rule: always make sure you don't step on any murderous vines." PM Kelania: "Talk to them, first." PM Briar: "They weren't much for conversation." PM Splint: "You're tellin' me." PM Briar: "Did have a good grasp of how hostages work, though. That's pretty neat to know." PM DM: Xandala chuckles. "Grasp." PM Briar: "Wordplay! Nice!" PM Briar: (alright, do we have the whole hunting rigamarole) PM DM: Yep, if you were foraging, go ahead and give me survival checks. PM Kelania: ((I will today, 8)) PM Splint: ((20)) PM DM: Unfortunately, Darvin, Azaka, and Kel are all unsuccessful at foraging. PM DM: Roll 2 d6s, Splint. PM DM: d6+WIS twice. PM Splint: ((total of 4)) PM Briar: (add your wis twice) PM Splint: ((ah, so 8)) PM DM: So that's 4 people he can find food for and between him and the raincatcher/pot, water's covered. PM Briar: Briar'll eat a ration. PM Splint: ((does Azaka have her own rations?)) PM DM: No, mostly because she's a native and I don't want to track NPC inventory lol PM Splint: ((k, I'll happily eat the food i caught, and advise PCs to do the same)) PM Briar: (and then another day of downriver normal-pace?) PM Splint: ((incluiding Darvin)) PM DM: Nope, not yet. Because as you're sleeping, Kel's on watch and she starts to smell something really gross. PM Kelania: ((oh no Kel is not the type to wake everyone up)) PM Kelania: Kel grimaces and stands up. PM Kelania: She draws her bow and holds it, ready, for a few seconds... PM DM: Keep in mind you have no darkvision. PM Kelania: (Is there a fire?) PM Kelania: Kel wakes just Radzwe up, initially. 9:47 PM] DM: No, it's raining too hard to keep one up. PM Kelania: "Radzwe, it smells nasty and I can't see shit out here." PM Radzwe: "Prolly undead again, great" PM Radzwe: Radzwe sniffs and looks around PM Radzwe: sneaky like tho PM Briar: (it's not literally pitch black at night, though, right?) PM DM: You can't quite see anything from where you are, but the wind's coming from the east. PM DM: You can tell from the direction the rain's falling. PM Radzwe: Radzwe stealths over to the east to look around PM DM: When it's raining, yeah. PM Briar: (roger) PM DM: Give me a stealth check. PM Radzwe: ((23)) PM DM: You get close enough to see some creatures, almost humanoid but moving weirdly in a combination of all fours and bipedal. They're headed in the general direction of camp, though you're pretty sure they didn't hear you. PM Radzwe: ((How many)) PM DM: Half a dozen maybe? PM Kelania: Kel fumbles her way to Xandala PM Kelania: "Xandala, can you cast a spell that lets me see in the dark?" PM Radzwe: ((how long do we have before they find us?)) PM Kelania: "Something smelly this way comes, and all of that." PM Radzwe: Radzwe returns to camp to report PM DM: They'll be on you shortly. Let's go ahead and roll initiative and you'll have two rounds to prep. PM Briar: (should i roll even though i'm still snoozing) PM DM: yeah PM Briar: (11) PM Radzwe: ((12)) PM Kelania: ((10)) PM Splint: ((9)) PM Splint: ((Straight, gj guys)) PM DM: Radzwe, you're up first cause Darvin's sleeping. Someone will need to wake the others, whether it's quietly one at a time or quickly in a way that will get the creatures' attention. So one or two rounds prep. PM Kelania: ((did I get Xandala up?)) PM DM: Yes. PM Radzwe: "anyone have any ideas for an ambush?" PM Kelania: "Radzwe I can't see anything." PM Radzwe: "Then we need light" PM Radzwe: "Magic light anyone? Xandala?" PM DM: We are in initiative order, so if you're going to do something, do it. Limited conversation in the amount of time you have. PM DM: Darvin, Briar, Splint, and Azaka are still asleep. PM Kelania: ((waking folks is probably the best bet)) PM Radzwe: Radzwe moves to wake up as many people as he can PM DM: Who first? PM Radzwe: Splint, briar, then Darvin and Azaka PM DM: Splint's awake then, but it's Kel's turn next. PM Splint: "Uggghh...hey what's the big idea..." PM Radzwe: "Shut it and get ready for a fight" PM Splint: "Who the hell we fightin?" PM Kelania: "Ugh, hurry up Xandala." PM Kelania: and Kel stumbles over to Briar, and wakes her PM Radzwe: "I din't ask their names, they smell bad, so likely dead" PM DM: Ok, Splint? 10:00 PM] Splint: "Ah nutz!" PM Splint: ((I'll cast Bless on Radzwe, Kelania, and Briar)) PM Splint: ((+1d4 to attack and saving rolls)) PM Splint: ((and i guess i'll take cover somewhere behind foliage)) PM Splint: ((eot)) PM DM: Ok! Xandala grumbles, then reaches over and casts Light on the first thing she touches. Probably a fern or something. PM Briar: (is the bright light enough to wake people up?) PM DM: hold for tech. it's not registering properly. PM Briar: (i can see it on my end) PM DM: There we go. PM DM: Ok! No, they still need to be woken up. Luckily, Xandala's at the end of the turn order, so the light's not going to make a huge difference to the creatures incoming. PM Briar: (them's some undead) PM Briar: (go show em your channel divinity) PM DM: Which you can now see thanks to the light. They're hideous and look like they have fresh blood dripping from their maws. PM DM: @Radzwe PM Radzwe: ((Trying to see if there is someone still to wake up)) PM Briar: (xandala & darvin, i think) PM Kelania: ((azaka and darvin)) PM Briar: (oh right) PM Radzwe: Radzwe wakes Darvin and points towards the incoming evil dead things PM Briar: (man, why do i always mix up their names) PM DM: @Briar PM DM: You're awake, but not armored. PM Briar: (the heavy armor life) PM Splint: (put that sht on lol) PM Briar: Briar stands and uses her action to don her shield. PM Briar: (do you have 10 minutes to spare) PM Briar: (eot) PM DM: Heh, ok. @Kelania PM Briar: "Wow, these are ugly." PM Kelania: Kel wakes Azaka and moves away from the camp, slightly PM Kelania: "Time to do your job!" PM DM: @Splint PM Splint: "Alright Bahamut, help me out here!" PM Splint: ((I'll use Channel Divinity: Turn Undead)) PM Splint: ((wis saving throw, DC 12)) PM DM: Unfortunately, because the ghast provides Turn Defiance, only one of the ghouls is turned. PM Splint: ((ooooook. can i use my bonus action to use up the rest of my movement?)) PM DM: Sure. PM DM: You can just break up your move anyway. PM DM: If you move 10' then you can move the rest later. PM Briar: (careful you don't get OA'd) PM DM: THAT is true, though. Unless you have a BA disengage. PM Splint: ((wow same team)) PM Radzwe: ((Teachers pet)) PM Splint: ((i don't have that, but can we say that 1 of the ghouls adjacent to me is the one that was turned?)) PM DM: lol sure. PM Splint: ((it wouldve been 1 of the closest after all)) PM Splint: ((so i move away)) PM DM: Your AC without armor doesn't beat 17, right? PM Splint: ((did you say i wasn't wearing any armor?)) PM Radzwe: ((You were sleeping)) 10:16 PM] Kelania: ((everyone but me is naked)) PM Splint: ((is that a rule, that medium armor has to come off when sleeping?)) PM DM: Azaka rolls to her feet and fires an arrow at one of them. One hits it in the chest, the other sails wide. PM DM: And Xandala will fire a chromatic orb of fire at the same one. PM DM: Now the creatures also get a turn. PM DM: The ghast will come forward to the tall one and... miss. PM DM: Darvin will also get up and fire an arrow at the ghast. The arrow hits solidly. PM DM: Ghoul one will hit Splint on an 18, 8 slashing and a CON save, please. PM DM: Ghoul 2 misses Briar in her fortress of metaltude. PM Splint: ((3)) PM Briar: (rest in peace, bless, i barely knew ye) PM DM: Splint is paralyzed! PM DM: And Bless drops, indeed. PM Splint: ((I don't think my ac 18 has ever come into use)) PM DM: @Radzwe PM Briar: (that's the curse, huh) PM Briar: (no matter what ac you have, things still always hit like half the time) PM Splint: (things hit me all the time) PM Radzwe: Radzwe moves next to splint and strikes the Ghoul with a 2 headed spear PM Radzwe: ((16a,13d)) PM Radzwe: The punches for the face PM DM: A solid hit! When Radzwe pulls the spear back, it hooks on some intestines that fall out with a gross squelch. PM Radzwe: ((20a,7d)) PM DM: It is definitely hurting. PM DM: @Briar ! PM Briar: Briar uses her HIDDEN STEP to go briefly invisible in order to make her sword strike against the weird-tongued undead with advantage. PM Briar: (christ) PM Briar: (11) PM DM: Sorry, I need a CON save from you first too. PM Briar: (18) PM Briar: (anyway that's 11a, 10d if it does by some miracle hit) PM DM: You are immune to the Stench. PM DM: It does not. PM Briar: (eot) PM DM: @Kelania ! PM Kelania: Kel fires an arrow at the ghoul by Radzwe and Splint PM Kelania: ((10a)) PM DM: It slips on its own entrails just enough to dodge the arrow. PM Kelania: (eot) PM DM: @Splint roll a CON save. PM Splint: ((10)) PM DM: You wake up! At one hp. PM DM: But that's also the end of your turn. PM Splint: ((why 1 hp?)) PM DM: You took 8 damage from the claw. Azaka rolls a one and a two to hit. PM DM: Oh, I see, you didn't update your token with hp? PM Splint: ((but that would bring to 7)) PM Briar: (nine hit points at 2nd level would be ... something) PM Briar: (that's like, wizard with -1 con levels) PM DM: The other ghoul will come up and attack... Radzwe. And miss. 10:33 PM] DM: And the last one heads for the hills. PM DM: Xandala fires more fire at the ghast. And the ghast attacks Briar again. PM DM: And misses again. PM DM: Darvin will take a step back and shoot the ghast. Another arrow to its chest, but it's not quite dead yet. PM Briar: (the ghast is the one with the special token, yeah) PM DM: One attack to Radzwe- need a CON save, and another miss for Briar. PM DM: Yes. PM Radzwe: ((10)) PM DM: That's enough to just take 7 slashing damage and no paralysis. PM DM: @Radzwe PM DM: The ghast and the one furthest north both look real bad. PM Radzwe: Radzwe spears the nearly dead undead for good measure PM Radzwe: ((9a,13d)) PM Radzwe: The kicks it PM DM: The spear will miss. PM Radzwe: ((14a,8d)) PM DM: That'll put it down permanently. PM DM: @Briar ! PM Splint: ((sweet)) PM Briar: Briar turns to swing low with her sword at the undead to her southeast. PM Briar: (sigh) PM Briar: (can i use my inspiration here? 10 on the attack roll) PM DM: Technically, for future reference, it's something you call before you roll, but go ahead. PM Briar: (duly noted) PM Briar: (i'm actually going to die) PM Briar: (that was a 9, so 10a, 8d) PM DM: @Kelania Save her. PM Briar: "I am sick of swords." PM Kelania: An arrow to the Ghast! PM Kelania: ((10a,8d)) PM DM: An arrow over the ghast's shoulder, unfortunately. PM Kelania: another arrow to the ghast! PM Kelania: ((17a,9d)) PM Briar: (two? nice) PM DM: Action surge, I presume? Will put it down. PM Kelania: ((yep)) PM Kelania: eot PM DM: And now Splint doesn't have to roll for stench. @Splint ! There are two ghouls. One has two arrows and fire damage. PM Splint: ((the one infront of me?)) PM DM: Uninjured. PM Splint: ((Radz took 7 dmg, right?)) PM DM: 8. PM Radzwe: ((That's enough to just take 7 slashing damage and no paralysis.)) PM Splint: ((alright, i'll use channel divinity: preserve life)) PM Splint: ((+5hp to me and Radz)) PM Briar: (didn't you already use your CD) PM DM: Right, sorry, I got him confused for a different attack. PM Splint: ((i have 2)) PM Briar: (really? nice) PM Splint: ((thats eot)) PM DM: Azaka will fire twice- and another ghoul eats it. PM DM: The last ghoul will swipe at Radzwe. PM DM: Another 7 damage and a CON save, please. PM DM: @Radzwe ? CON save? PM Radzwe: ((18)) PM DM: Good enough! PM DM: Ok, Xandala will fire bolt this time. PM DM: Darvin puts an arrow in it, and it's @Radzwe 's turn. PM Radzwe: Radzwe goes for the kill shot and spears PM Radzwe: ((11a,12d)) PM Radzwe: Then spends a ki point for flurry PM DM: 11 misses unfortunately. PM DM: But go for 2. PM Radzwe: ((18a,8d))((22a,8d)) PM DM: That's enough to put it down and we'll end initiative. PM Splint: "Aaand stay down!" PM Kelania: "That was an eventful watch." PM Briar: Briar rubs the sleep from her eyes. "What was that?" PM DM: As you are regrouping, one of you notices that there's a blue triangle tattooed on the ghast's forehead. PM Radzwe: Radzwe asks, "Does anyone know what a blue triangle means?" PM Briar: "Some kind of necromancer's mark?" PM DM: Azaka: "Many of the undead have it. I do not know its origin." PM Briar: "Maybe we could go asking about it once we're back in the city. There must be a ... library, or something." PM Splint: "Should probably keep an eye out for more them." PM Splint: ((do we complete our long rests?)) PM DM: You can now, yes. PM Kelania: "Good fight, goodnight." Day 32. 25 Flamerule PM DM: In the morning, it's still pouring. Azaka mutters something about a monsoon. It's Day 32. 25 Flamerule. You're still headed back to Port Nyanzaru. Pace? Foraging? Repellent? PM Briar: "Rain ought to be good for us, heading downstream. Maybe it'll pick up the river's pace." PM Kelania: ((I'll forage and repellent)) PM Briar: (using repellent here; might as well just keep on w/ normal honestly?) PM Splint: ((normal)) PM Splint: ((and i'll use repellent)) PM Kelania: ((8 survival)) PM Radzwe: ((repellent)) PM Splint: ((21)) PM DM: You have a largely uneventful day. Darvin finds you 16 servings of food as he pulls some massive fish out of the river. PM DM: Go ahead and roll your wis+d6 splint. PM Splint: ((15)) PM Splint: ((alright, so 7)) PM DM: Plus 7 from Splint, so you'll be overstocked for today and tomorrow. PM Briar: "Yum." PM Kelania: "You guys have got to help me with this foraging thing." PM Kelania: "What am I doing wrong?" Day 33. 26 Flamerule 11:04 PM] DM: Day 33. 26 Flamerule. Pace? Foraging? Repellent? Today there's a heavy mist, but it's not raining. PM Splint: ((normal)) PM Briar: "Try being better at catching the animals." PM Splint: ((i'll use repellent)) PM Briar: "Or the plants! Gotta be lots of berries around." PM Briar: (normal, repellent) PM Kelania: ((repellent and forage here)) PM Splint: "Ya gotta think like a fish" PM Kelania: ((10 survival)) PM Radzwe: ((repell)) PM Splint: ((21)) PM DM: Another day of travel that's uneventful! You guys are finally catching some luck. Go ahead and roll d6+wis, Splint. Just once since Briar can boil river water. PM Splint: ((4)) PM DM: That's enough food for tomorrow since you can have leftovers tonight. Day 34. 27 Flamerule PM DM: Day 34. 27 Flamerule. You wake up to lightning and thunder. The river's rising and Azaka suggests pulling the canoe inland and hunkering down for the day. PM Radzwe: "she's the expert" PM Briar: "I'm not about to be wet, taller than the rest of you, and wearing metal during a storm." PM Briar: Briar applies SALVE. PM Kelania: "I could use a day off anyways." PM Kelania: ((I also salve)) PM DM: You pull the canoe out of the water, tie it off, and while you're doing that, Azaka leaves to seek shelter. She comes back after twenty minutes or so and leads you to a spot where you can all sit against a rock ledge to get a little out of the rain. PM Splint: "Not quite a cave, but I'll take it, Zaka!" PM Kelania: Kel flashes her cards. "Anyone want to play?" PM Radzwe: ((taerproof?)) PM Radzwe: ((water)) PM Kelania: ((we're mostly dry, right?)) PM Briar: "I absolutely want to play. This is my day, I can feel it." PM DM: Mostly. Lol. Intelligence plus proficiency if you have it. PM Briar: (17!) PM Kelania: ((16!!!)) PM Kelania: ((it happened)) PM Briar: "Aha! I win! Now I get ... the pot, or whatever you usually play cards for. Is it an actual pot?" PM Kelania: "Ahh, well done." PM Kelania: "I'm sure it could be, if it was a valuable enough pot." PM Kelania: Kel winks and says, "Hope 1 gold is a good enough pot for you." PM Splint: "Yeah, it's the pot for boiling our water!" PM Kelania: and flings a coin at her PM Briar: Briar misses the catch. PM Kelania: and it falls in the mud PM Briar: "Well, hope you didn't need it." PM Kelania: "That's the thing about cards, you don't play if you aren't prepared to lose your coin!" PM Briar: "That's the spirit!" She scrounges the coin up and washes it in the rain, then tucks it away in a pouch. PM DM: The tropical storm persists through the day and into the evening. You rest as best you can. But Day 35, 28 Flamerule comes and it's still battering your little overhang... but there is one difference. Azaka's gone. PM Kelania: "Uh oh." PM Briar: "Out hunting?" PM Briar: "Maybe?" PM Splint: "Darvin, you know where she went?" PM DM: He shrugs. PM Kelania: "Can you find out?" PM Splint: ((alllright)) PM Splint: ((can we search for footprints?)) PM Briar: (rainy) PM Splint: ((mudprints?)) PM DM: You can try, but it'd be a very high DC survival check. PM Briar: Briar will provide HELP ACTION as she joins the search effort. PM Kelania: ((help splint, and I'll spend inspiration)) PM DM: So one can roll with advantage. 11:19 PM] Splint: ((i'll cast Guidance on myself)) PM Kelania: ((help radzwe, then :stuck_out_tongue:)) PM DM: Survival. PM Radzwe: ((My perception sux) PM DM: You can also roll your own at advantage with inspiration. PM Splint: ((19)) PM DM: You find some, but they disappear pretty quickly into the jungle. PM Kelania: ((can I still try?)) PM DM: Sure. PM Kelania: ((18, dang)) PM Briar: "I guess ... maybe she'll come back? Possibly?" PM Briar: "We're stuck here waiting for the storm to end either way." PM Kelania: "Would she have told us if she was leaving?" PM Radzwe: ((Does anything appear missing besides Azaka?)) PM DM: Just her small pack. PM Kelania: "Maybe those dinos took her to get the mask back." PM Briar: "We would've heard something, surely." PM Radzwe: "Someone would have noticed that" PM Briar: "I don't know what we could do besides wander the jungle aimlessly, though." PM Briar: "No tracks to be found." PM Splint: "Maybe she went to get a survey of the land" PM Kelania: "Alright, if you insist," and Kel lays back down. PM DM: -------------------- AM Radzwe: Radzwe mutters, "I expect to have webbed toes before this journey is over" PM Kelania: Kelania is pacing around in the rain. "I'm sure Xandala could help you with that, if you asked nicely." PM Radzwe: Radzwe chuckles, "Surely you've noticed I don't ask for help much less nicely" PM Kelania: “I get that...” PM Kelania: “I’ve learned to ask for help when I need it so I can show off when I don’t.” PM Kelania: Kelania smiles, “How nicely you ask, well that’s up to you.” PM Radzwe: "You didn't grow up a goblin on the streets" PM Kelania: “I- uh, y’know, I didn’t.” PM Kelania: “So, uh, sorry.” PM Radzwe: "That's who I was, but not who I am" PM Radzwe: "I am a noble monk not a craven street rat" PM Radzwe: "Which is why I won't play cards with you" PM Radzwe: "It reminds me of who I was, not who I want to be" PM Kelania: Kelania sits down under the overhang. PM Kelania: “Briar beat me at cards, I might have to give up the game.” PM Radzwe: "I am surprised Azaka has run off. She didn't strike me as a user. My mentor told me, 'Treat others with honor, and trust others to treat you with honor.' Perhaps a bit niave." PM Kelania: “I wish I trusted her, but I don’t.” PM Kelania: “She’s been so closed off this whole trip.” PM Radzwe: "I thought it was odd her fear of heights overrode her desire for that mask" PM Radzwe: Radzwe pulls out a beat up leather bound book and starts writing PM Kelania: Kelania spends a few hours standing in the rain, firing arrows at the overhang. If any rocks or dirt fall, she attempts to fire another arrow at them as they fall. PM Kelania: eventually, she asks whoever’s nearby to help her by throwing something into the air as a target PM Radzwe: Seems like a good way to lose your arrows AM Kelania: Kel smiles, "Every arrow lost during practice is one saved during a real fight. Is that wise enough for you, monk?"